darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Protectobots' Bad News
Back to 2011 Logs 09 August 2011 First Aid, Hot Spot and Groove Iacon First Aid (Aid) pages Groove and Hot Spot: Guys? Can you come to the medbay - There's bad news, you need to hear this- Groove, can you bring Protofire?" Hot Spot paged First Aid, and Groove with 'On my way' Groove pages First Aid and Hot Spot: Uh, I think Protofire's talking to someone, but I can come. Hot Spot wasn't too far away, being on a break from training. He rushes to medbay, a little confused as to who Protofire is, and very nervous about the bad news. "Aid?" he says, poling his head around the door as usual. First Aid (Aid) pages Groove and Hot Spot: That's fine First Aid is standing just up the road from the medbay, obviously already on his way to meet Hot Spot and Groove. "The Decepticons know- or they may know. And Streetwise is out there by himself, and I can't tell him what's going on." First Aid doesn't sound panicked, but he's quite obviously upset. Groove comes trotting around the curve in the road, frowning a little in confusion. He catches what First Aid says, though, and his frown deepens. "Wait, what? I thought that was why we were splitting up again, was them maybe knowing?" "Know what exactly?" Hot Spot says. "I mean, how much do they know? Are you OK?" First Aid nods, noticing belatedly he's got rust all over his hand and arm where he was holding onto Swivel. "I'm fine, but Swivel got chased by Decepticons and they took her datapad- and it had information about us in it- all of your names, linked to me." "Oh," Hot Spot says. "That's not good." He follows up the understatement of the vorn by giving First Aid a hug. "That's not good at all." Groove says slowly, trying to think of how this will effect things. "I mean, if it's got your name all over it, you're in more danger than us, right? Plus, Streetwise has those bodyguards. I'm sure he'll be fine." He reaches over to rub First Aid's shoulder, trying to comfort his brother. "I tried comming him, and he's in some meeting with a Don Fiasco, but I didn't get to actually talk to him." First Aid says. "And how much danger can I /be/ in, I'm not leaving Iacon anytime soon. Streetwise is out there all by himself, and if he can bribe his bodyguards to let him slip off by himself whenever he wants, well, what if someone else does? Bribe them, I mean." First Aid is calming down, but he's still clearly very upset. Hot Spot clings a bit tighter to First Aid, wishing that Streetwise hadn't gone. "We'll just have to trust that he'll be fine," he says. "Does Jazz know about the datapad? And Ratchet? Maybe we can find some way to convince Vespa that he needs to increase security for Streetwise? I mean, without telling him what's going on." He has no idea how he could go about doing this. Groove shifts uncomfortably. "He said they were trustworthy, right? If he trusts them, we have to too." He says, though he doesn't like the thought himself. "I thought Swivel was too, but she didn't /mean/ to lose that datapad." FIrst Aid says. "I wish he hadn't left in the first place." He vents air, hard, obviously trying to calm himself down. "Ratchet knows- I made Swivel go with me to tell him as soon as she told me, and Ratchet was meeting with Prowl and Prime about something, so they know too, now." Hot Spot finally lets go of the medic. "I'm sure they'll come up with something," he says. "Have you spoken with Streetwise?" He glances at the comm equipment on his arm. "What's the range on these anyway?" "Streetwise doesn't have his yet- that's why I'm so worried." First Aid replies. "Ah, so he doesn't," Hot Spot says. "At least we're here. Where's Blades?" First Aid shakes his head. "He'd already gone back- Ratchet still has his. Recharging, I think- he didn't respond to my comm, but I'm pretty sure he's still close by." First Aid pauses. "That's strange. I don't know where he is, but I know he's not too far away." "Huh." Groove says, tilting his head. "Maybe it has to do with, y'know." "Yeah," Hot Spot agrees. "This... this could be a weird thing to ask, but do you have any other intuitive feelings about where the rest of us are and how we are?" First Aid frowns. "I know Streetwise is further away, but... well, I know he's in Cubicron, so that's not really a real test. And both of you are right here." Hot Spot smiles. "I didn't mean right now, I mean when we're not together." First Aid shakes his head. "I never noticed it before just now, honestly - what about you? Have you noticed anything like this?" Hot Spot shakes his head slowly. "Not like that," he says. "Only... No, it sounds silly." Groove considers that for a moment. "I never had anything like that. Sometimes I'd get real worried or happy or something for no reason, though. Maybe that's related?" "No, tell us- even if it sounds silly." First Aid says. "Please, maybe it's linked to .... I wonder, could the code that locked our memory partitions have something to do with this? Maybe with all of us together, it's met some sort of condition for memories to be released?" Hot Spot looks up. "It's just... flashes of insight. I'm not sure. Nothing solid, and it hasn't been going on long. But if I'm worried about you, I tend to get this feeling that actually you're OK and I don't have anything to worry about." He gives a half shrug. "Doesn't stop me worrying though." "All of you," Hot Spot says. "And... a few days?" He doesn't want to say it, but it's since he last saw Alpha, and Alpha did that weird mystical thing to him. First Aid looks torn between poking further after something interesting, and returning to the medbay to find out what's being done about locating Streetwise. "So a few days after you got here?" He glances over his shoulder. "We should be going back to the bay-" "I'm due back for training in half a breem," Hot Spot says. "I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and help, but you know how it is." "I haven't had mine happen often, but it's been happening since a little after I showed up at the monastery." Groove says, "And I can't stay either- Protofire's here to take me back to Crystal City, though this'll probably delay that." That explains who Protofire is. Hot Spot nods in acknowledgement. "Stay safe," he says to both his team mates, then heads for the door as otherwise he's going to be late. First Aid nods, "Alright- I think they were talking to Protofire, Groove, actually. I'll keep you both updated, then?" "Thanks!" Hot Spot calls back, but is soon out of hearing range. Groove nods, pausing for a second before hugging First Aid himself. "It'll work out." He says, pulling back and smiling. "I gotta go too." He starts trotting back down the road, turning around to call out. "You stay safe, okay?" First Aid calls back, "You too!" He watches the other two leave before heading back to the bay to find out what's been decided in his absence. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hot Spot's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP